


Can't Keep Us Contained

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Angst, Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Containment Breach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feral Behavior, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scary Crowley (Good Omens), Unholy Mix of Human and True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: The SCP Files of two very angry and scared Celestial and Occult beings.Or: Crowley and Aziraphale but scary
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 23
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

REPORT 1-74

The room was bleak, carved sigils line the walls and floors, and the man shaped being sat. He was more docile than thirty years ago when he first came into containment. SCP 74-666 was a redheaded man with snake eyes and a sad face. Scales lined the subjects cheekbones and arms. The sigils seem to make it’s human disguise less potent. When he first came into containment he snarled and fought and slammed walls and doors and tried to leave. His howls even broke through the walls of his containment. When he made contact with the sigils the subject was visibly in pain.

He kept at it for ten year, screaming and howling and snarling when someone dared to get near, to write a report. He yelled threats, and sometimes, when he thought no one was listening he cried out for a being named Angel. Sometimes his growling was directed up at the sky.

Then, fifteen years from the ten year mark, he slept like the dead. Many checked on him, but he wouldn't wake. He didn't breath or have a pulse or move, but did not decay so was kept in the containment.

The next five years after it’s ‘nap,’ as the subject called it, the SCP still tried to break walls, yelling and snarling. There still was only a few lines of information. Such as, he used to lurk in Soho or Mayfair. He was dangerous and could bend reality if taken out of his sigil lined room. And, he was violent.

At the thirty year mark, scientists could finally get near him. He sat slouched and relaxed at first. He did not jump to attack for the first time in his whole containment, he just rolled his neck and stared with slit pupils. 

It took three months for them to get him to talk at all. At first his word were limited to hissing syllables and whispered threats. He seemed defeated in a way that no other SCP has.

SCP 74-666 prefers to be called Crowley, and refuses to answer to any other nickname or label. He wont tell any more about himself, regarding what he does, or what he is, but he complains loudly, and still sometimes has fits of rage.

Many times these fits end in angry tears and the word Angel. 

SCP Crowley has wings. He took them out multiple during his angry fits, thrashing. His primaries are sharp as a new chefs knife. This was found out when one scientist tried to calm him, and was injured. Curiously the fit died down after the injury. 

The subject cried after he saw blood, hissing and tried to look bigger than he was. He was remorseful but refused to have anyone try to come near him

Lately the subject has taken to bargaining, trying to get scientists to let him out, and that he can ‘help’ them. Thankfully all of the workers who interact with SCP Crowley know better than to take deals with subjects.

It also seems that SCP 74-666 had connections with SCP 90-478. 

\---------

REPORT 1-90

The room was brightly illuminated and was also lined in carved sigils, not the same as some other subjects but close. The SCP in the room was sitting stock still, his mouth curled in an snarl. He was hostile, unlike when first in containment. SCP 90-478 is a human disguiser, but when in the room the human disguise was lessened. This subject was blond with eyes scattering around his body and four sets of wings. 

At first when contained the being was smiling and asking politely to be let out, and that they had a mistake. A scientist almost let him go, and has since been removed from the facility. When the human disguise faltered, he just smiled and asked again to leave. 

For the first five years he just, fidgeted and asked kindly to leave. Then he took to mumbling, and at many points he looked like he was praying. 

The next five years he was sat on his knees, in a comatose state, as if he was praying, hands clasped in front of him. Everyone agrees that this SCP is an Angel Imitator. The rooms glows around the SCP 90-478.

Then ten years in the angel stares at the ceiling and walls, studying the sigils. When the subject tried to touch the sigils as if to erase them, his hand caught fire. It touched the sigils, and it’s hand caught fire. He screamed, and everyone in the command room had to have a check up and three scientists were released on account of permanent damage of the ear drums. 

It still touched the sigils and screamed again before snatching his hand back. 

The next ten years of its containment was filled with screaming. Its voice had multiple layers of varying genders, ranges, emotions, and intensity. 

The cell surveillance was put on silent for years. 

Since for the first twenty years, the foundation only knows a few things, the being dwelled in Soho before containment. His screaming causes permanent ear damage to anyone unless they wore the correct gear. And he was a middling being. 

For five years after it’s screaming fit, it permanently looked tired and scared and gold and black tears poured from it’s eyes. 

It would only tell the scientists its name was Aziraphale. It looked hysteric many of the time, its hands nervously flitting around and wings flapping violently. 

The being also seemed to know SCP 74-666, as in a hysteric fit it yelled out for ‘Crowley’ the known human name of SCP 74-666. 

The last five years, many would go into the room, but seventeen of twenty-five have been admitted to the mental health institute and have taken permanent work leave. The other eight have been injured by its tears, or have burns marks after leaving the cell, even through layers of the required gear. 

It would snap out of it’s angry fits by gasping and apologizing and crying. He seems violent but remorseful, just like SCP 74-666.

The last three months it has taken to snarling and flapping angrily at the camera installed in its containment. SCP Aziraphale was violent and dangerous, no personnel was allowed in the room without large amounts of paperwork and equipment. 

\-----------

REPORT 2-90/74

There has been a breach. SCP 74-666 has gotten out of its containment and thankfully it’s in the ward where reality benders are kept, so personnel should be able to contain the subject before he causes horrible damage or escapes. SCP Crowley was seen grinning, his mouth splitting at the seems with its grin as it found the cell where SCP 90-478. 

Both where at the area where the wall would open and they were scratching at the stone, SCP Aziraphale screaming and hands catching fire, while the SCP Crowley tore at the wall like it was Styrofoam looking manic.

Before terrible damage was done and the was was destroyed, SCP 74-666 was tranquilized and released back into it’s cell, where it could gain consciousness peacefully. 

SCP 90-478 was screaming, as if it knew what was happening and it recoiled and curled into a ball of wings. 

We are wondering if these SCP would benefit from a supervised meeting. We are willing to allow it to see if either become more docile and content with containment. 

\---------

REPORT 3-90/74

The following report is of the supervised meeting of the SCP 90-478 and SCP 74-666. 

Both were notified of the meeting and there was an automatic change in behavior. SCP Crowley grinned and twirled, and began to excitedly babble something. The room became warm and it felt like thrumming underneath the feet of the scientists. It gave off a very happy feeling to everyone around the cell.

SCP Aziraphale poked it’s head out, once the meeting was confirmed to the subject he jumped up and flapped all four set of wings excitedly. There was a vague humming that emanated from the room, which made the scientists feel the symptoms of cannabis. 

When they were tranquilized and set in the same room, which was double lined in sigils from both rooms and scientists watched from two way mirrors and cameras, they came too at the same time. 

The two looked at each other and threw themselves at the other. This was at first a sign of hostility, but then the observers noticed they hugged like humans. 

The following is a record of the conversation and actions.

+

*Aziraphale says something in a low tone to Crowley, we were unable to hear*

SCP Crowley: Angel! 

SCP Aziraphale: My dear! I missed you so much, how long have they held you here?

SCP Crowley: Thirty years, and you?

SCP Aziraphale: Oh quite the same thirty years. Or at least I think so. It’s terribly dull in the cell, worse than the Bastille.

*Crowley grins and pulls away from Aziraphale’s arms*

SCP Crowley: Loving the look Angel, thought you lost those sets?

*Aziraphale huffs and runs a hand through Crowley’s hair*

SCP Aziraphale: Shush fiend. How are we getting out of this?

+

That is where personnel stepped in, as subjects are not allowed to speak of leaving. Both were tranquilized and returned to their cells. 

\----------

REPORT 2-90

SCP Aziraphale has now started to play nice with the scientists, no screaming or snarling. This seems to be how to keep him docile. He will sweetly ask if he can see SCP Crowley. 

The scientists are wondering if it is a good idea to let them in a room together again. When the subject caught onto that part he took to promising that he won’t even speak of escape. He looks innocent and truthful about it, but the institute knows better than to trust blindly. 

\-------

REPORT 2-74

SCP Crowley is still docile but sometimes he will look at the scientist trying to interview him and will say something along the lines of ‘I miss Angel. Let me see him. There's no harm in it. You already have all the protections in place. it’s not like we can do anything.”

This has led to one scientist acting as if hypnotized, he was almost about to open the door for the subject before someone came and stopped this from happening. That scientist has since been dismissed from the Institute. 

\------

REPORT 4-90/74

When is was clear that we might not let them see each other, both began being hysteric. 

SCP Aziraphale began banging at the walls with his fists and wing, yelling and screaming. Half of the yelling was at the scientists and the other half seemed to be a prayer. This went on for a week from the angel imitator, and halfway through the week he was weakly pounding his fists and angrily crying.

SCP Crowley was flying around his cell like a hummingbird and the room’s light bulbs shattered and the room was completely dark. We were unable to change the bulbs, as anyone who tried to get into the room was unable to see even with a flashlight. 

When we finally decided that they could see each other, SCP Aziraphale was staring at the cameras until he was told of the next meeting. 

He fluttered around the room like SCP Crowley had but he was not angry, just excited. 

SCP Crowley automatically let the people in to change the bulbs, sitting in the corner with a small smile. 

Both looked defeated.

\--------

REPORT 5-90/74

This meeting between the subjects started the same. Both ran at the other and this time SCP 90-478 was bowled over by SCP 74-666. Both were grinning at each other, and they both sat down and curled together. The scientists and observers think they have a romantic relationship, which should be impossible for beings of such power. 

+

SCP Crowley: Angel, I’ve missed you.

SCP Aziraphale: I missed you to my dear.

SCP Crowley: You look sad, tell me your heart?

*Aziraphale sighs and his wings stutter, he looks guilty*

SCP Aziraphale: How many human have you hurt while here?”

SCP Crowley: More than I had before containment really... Angel?

*Both look very sad, Aziraphale looks distressed*

SCP Crowley: You don’t have to say anything angel. No need to confess to little old me.

*This seems to be a joke between them and it startles a laugh out of the subject*

SCP Aziraphale: I think I’ve hurt so many...

*Crowley tuts, and puts a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek softly*

SCP Crowley: You can’t help it. Those *He looks disgusted* runes are hurting us. Don’t think I cant see the burns on your hands.

*Both are silent. Instead of continuing a conversation, they quietly curl together as if to comfort the other*

+

They say nothing else for an hour. We aren’t sure what will happen until they both look to have fallen asleep on the floor. They are removed and put back in their cells. 

The meetings seem to be more helpful than harmful so we will allow it to continue, we seem to get more information from listening to them than we do asking for ourselves. 

\----------

REPORT 3-90

A team of three scientists have gone into the room with SCP Aziraphale. While this was wholly stupid, they bribe the subject with meetings. At first the subject seems indignant, stating that ‘he is not a Hellhound bound by bribery of bones.’ 

While he protests, he gives up halfway through and gesture fro them to ask away.

+

DR: So. Are you the only one of your species?

SCP A: Well... Yes.

DR: Did you have any agenda while out of containment? *this question should not have been asked, but it yields results*

SCP A: Not really. I loved being free. *this is said in a hostile tone, but the subject does not make a move to attack*

DR: What’s your relationship with SCP 74-666

SCP A: I am assuming you mean Crowley *this is said with contained anger* 

DR: Yes.

SCP A: Well, I adore him. But that is none of your business. 

DR: Ok, why do you hurt the staff? 

**SCP A is visibly shaking, looking angry and scared.**

SCP A: I don’t mean to. But sometimes I forget that I can do things. It isn’t my fault some of you can’t handle looking at me sometimes, I can’t really change back. Also do you just expect me to be alright with loosing my freedom? My dear, you all must be quite nice, but I hate it here. And sometimes I forget.

DR: Forget what?

SCP A: Sometimes one forgets that they have humanity when trapped in a cage my dear. There’s a quote that says when you treat someone like a monster, they become one. 

DR: Yes. That is about humans though.

**SCP A looks visibly agitated.**

SCP A: Yes well being around humans so long I quite thought of myself as like them. At least I don’t cage things I don’t understand.

DR: How old are you then?

SCP A: Older than you. 

DR: Yes, how long have you been around humans?

SCP A: Long enough.

\+ 

The rest of the answers they try to pull from SCP Aziraphale are vague and useless, so that ends the questioning. At the end he stares at the doctor and team and asks when he can see Crowley.

The next meeting will be in a month. 

\-----------

REPORT 3-74

SCP Crowley lounges on the floor and allows the same team of doctors to enter the room and interview him. He tells them he only allows it because he knows that Aziraphale did it. He says he can smell the angel on them.

+

DR: Are you the only one of your species?

SCP C: You could say that me and Angel are the same.

DR: What exactly is your relationship with SCP 90-478?

**SCP C scoffs**

SCP C: You humans objectifying and studying is usually fun and all, but hearing it like that is making me regret asking questions. But my relationship with ‘SCP 90-478′ is none of your business. 

DR: Really?

SCP C: What do you want me to say huh?

DR: Ok. Why do you harm the staff?

SCP C: I haven't killed anyone. Did you ask Angel that? You rubbing in the fact that we can’t do anything? Can’t constrain ourselves?

**He is hostile but makes no move to attack**

DR: Ok, how have you not harmed many people, where SCP 90-478 has?

SCP C: I’m not as strong at him. I’m clever but he- **He stops himself**

DR: What was that?

SCP C: Shut up. 

DR: How long have you been alive?

SCP C: Longer than the earth has. 

DR: how long have you been around humans?

SCP C: Since the beginning. Let me say, as much as I hate it here, I am impressed by how many of God’s weirder creatures you’ve contained, that’s never been done before by your kind.

DR: Yes well that’s what we are about. Are you religious?

SCP C: No. Haven’t been for 6,000 years, and will never be again. Get out. 

**His tone is filled with finality, and the doctors take it as a dismissal**

+

The doctors leave, after telling him that the meeting is in a month. 

\------------

REPORT 6-90/74

SUBJECTS ARE ANGRY. Something came up so that the meeting had to be cancelled and both were devastated. Two foolish interns accidentally told them that they may not be able to see each other anymore, as it is a waste of resources. This is untrue and we have no clue who told the interns that, and we cannot ask.

SCP 90-478 began screaming again, and something strange has happened. The walls cracked when the subject screamed, and three huge disembodied hands slammed into the ceiling. One intern was near the cell and suddenly dropped to the floor and died. 

SCP 74-666 looked dead at the other intern, and suddenly the four doctors were screaming and writhing on the floor. The subject has began to yell, “I am tired of this game!” He is crying and baring his teeth.

\---------

CODE RED SUBJECTS HAVE ESCAPED THE FACILITY


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Both boys probably feel guilty, and I have went to town :3

Thirty and a half years is a long time to be disconnected from the earth. Its long for humans, and even occult and ethereal beings when they have no touch with their life source. It should feel like the blink of an eye to them, but somehow it feels like forever. It managed to be horrible in such a small time. 

Crowley and Aziraphale had ran away from the building after they had escaped, both shaking and struggling to keep up with their minds. Any second they could be caught, and this was the scariest thing that either had ever faced. They limped to safety, hoping with all their unneeded hearts that this was is. 

Neither noticed the sudden and vicious change in the scenery around them. Miles away people were cheering over their crops growing beautifully, and miles away in the opposite direction people mourned their plants as they all shriveled into black ash, as if a fire tore through them.

If they had been killed with holy water and hellfire, at least they would be dead with each other. Somehow humans found a way to catch them, and keep them. They both staggered and finally Aziraphale grabbed the demon and took to the sky. All four sets of wings flapping and sending them away from the horrible institute. 

They were too weak to do any miracles, going so long without what they were used to, and thirty years without feeling the source of their power hurt. Aziraphale felt sick when the sigils were gone and he could feel his holy power come back. Crowley was knocked down with how much it overwhelmed him. They just had to get away and then lay low. As long as they get rid of the memories of them from everyone that knew they existed then it will be fine. It would take so much strength, almost as much as stopping time. 

This made the angel think about the Apocalypse and felt a humorless laugh leave him. They fight for humanity and this is their payment. They want the humans to live and thrive and be happy and the humans then trap them away. He knew they didn't know better, but he was so angry and sad and worried and guilty. His chest hurt.

Aziraphale dove into some woods and hid away, waiting until Crowley could fly on his own, because he was exhausted and carrying his demon was not helping. He was skinny as a twig, but his arms hurt from fighting to escape.

A few minutes later helicopters flew over head in a formation that reminded the mostly conscious Crowley of ducks. He giggled quietly, silently delirious from the shock of his powers coming back.

“My dear, lets get walking. We need to go and fast.”

The two were weak but they walked and ducked away from any paths. It got darker, hours of walking feeling like a blur. 

“Ready to fly to-” He was going to say the Bookshop, but suddenly he remembered they knew he would go there. They can’t go home. They couldn't go home! The one place that they should have been safe and they weren't safe even there. A frustrated cry came out of the man shaped being. 

“Angel. Your eyes.” Aziraphale took a deep breath and felt his corporation go back to normal. Human normal. 

He felt sick. Thinking about humanity made him sick, and the idea that it made him sick made him feel even sicker. 

Crowley felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed. 

“Where can we go Crowley?” He sounded so hurt, defeated, broken. Crowley wanted to comfort him, but as soon as he looked at the angel’s eyes he started to sob. Arms went around him, and they both sat on the mossy ground unable to handle the idea of not being able to go home.

And even worse, the inability to trust humans. 

\----------

Scientists felt the power shift after the breach and they all scrambled to find the two subjects, but they were unable to tell where they went. They could be halfway across the world, causing trouble. 

The sent the submarines and helicopters out to find them. How did they get out? 

\--------

Finally able to stand they flexed their wings. Aziraphale felt as destroyed as Crowley looked. They both must look a mess. That startled a laugh out of him. Crowley looked up confused but the laughter was contagious and they both were cackling at the other and themselves.

It was a welcome change from feeling like they were going to break. Both flapped their wings and took flight. They were somewhere in America, and they needed to get away from there as fast as they possibly can. 

Flying away they didn’t see the blackened ground they left behind, and the white and gold leaves that grew from the trees they had touched.

Three days later and they had settled in in Idaho. Crowley found himself somewhere to sleep after he had badgered the angel to rest. The demon found a nice tree with tall branches and a perfect cradle of limbs to make a bed, and Aziraphale was sleeping the next tree over. Maybe he could make fun of his husband. Call him a bat, yes, that would be funny, Crowley thought before falling asleep.

\---------

No one had found the creatures, and the scientists were frantic. Those two were dangerous, and they would be damned if they didn’t contain them. They hadn’t done anything yet but you can’t trust anything that’s not human can you?

That’s what the humans at the foundation thought, but they are wrong. 

Instead of protecting humanity, they were endangering it. But humans don’t think about the well being of things they don’t understand. Especially the Humans at SCP. 

The head scientist held the reports of the two and tried to think about what went wrong. They checked the cells and nothing was out of place. They looked at the cameras and suddenly they saw.

Both Creatures had carved with their bare hands, nails sharpened into stone cutting claws, and changed one line of a carving, rendering the wall useless. 

They should have put sigils outside as well! That serves them right for not being thorough. The crew assigned to world benders began to fix the cells so that they would be completely unable to leave when they found them.

Because of course they would find them.

\----------

When Aziraphale wakes up he feels like something is twining around his legs. he looks down and see branches covering him and he shakes them off. The tree politely moves his twigs off him and he thanks it, before blinking and looks around. 

Crowley’s tree is blackened, slouching slightly with mushrooms growing up the sides. The redhead wakes up when he feels eyes on him and looks at the tree. 

“Oh. Poor bugger. Sorry.”

Aziraphale gets up and flexes his hands, “I think I can perform a miracle now!”

“We should just burn the place down. Everything in it.” Crowley mummers, stretching his body and hearing the satisfying popping of his joints. The demon didn’t realize how horrifying what he was saying was, he had just woken up. Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully, thinking over the pros of doing so. It would be faster and it could get rid of so much, before gasping. 

“NO!” The angel yells, breathing hard. He was thinking about it! Only for a minute but that was too much! He was thinking about endangering humans so recklessly!

Crowley suddenly caught what he said and his eyes widened, “No angel I-”

“No Crowley I understand I’m just-” scared of myself, ”I thought about it.”

Crowley seemed to hear what was unsaid and crawled out of his dead tree bed and climbed up to Aziraphale. The angel looked horrified. The redhead gave him a tight hug. 

“Angel we won’t. You’re a good person it’s ok. You’re scared and tired. It’s a lot to take in angel I know.” Crowley whispers to him, they were both shaking so much the leaves made noises around them. 

“You’re a good person too Crowley.”

The demon paused, “Yeah.”

“I mean it Crowley, you’re the best person I know.”

Crowley chokes on a sob, “I know angel.”

Aziraphale wipes his tears, his own falling quietly. They sat there for a while and then look at the area, its starting to decay in places and thrive greener than before in others. Crowley looks around and they both take a breath.

“Lets get a wiggle on.” Crowley whispers, and they both laugh and hiccup.

Letting out their wings they begin to fly away. Arizona is a good place as any.

\-------------

Aziraphale lands on sand and takes a breath, Crowley lands a second later and sits down, exhausted. It had taken all day and they had nowhere to rest really. Arizona is desert practically. Neither of them were up to finding a hotel or to be around people. 

The demon hums and burrows into the sand like a boa. Aziraphale snorts, and Crowley looks up at him and flicks a tongue out, lazily imitating a snake. Aziraphale sat down next to him and watched as the redhead was mostly buried. No one would see him from the sky. The angel lays down and sleeps next to him. 

\--------- 

The foundation was antsy now. They could be anywhere, and they had searched through Europe. The forest team reported that there where areas where trees withered and thrived next to each other. There was no clue as to where they were now though.

They could search through Idaho for clues.

\-------

Crowley woke up and wiped sand from his face. Aziraphale was sound asleep next to him and he tapped the angel. The blond wakes up immediately and looks around startled. His eyes saw nothing dangerous near. And they weren't back in a cell. They were safe for now. 

Cacti around them have died, but small plants grow in their place. Crowley gets out of his sand hole, and the angel helps him pat sand away from his clothes. He does the same from his companion. 

“We can walk for a bit and then we should head to Texas.” The demon recommends, Aziraphale makes a noise of agreement. 

They walk together, hand in hand through the desert. Crowley feels sick, thinking about all of the things he did. He acted like an animal. Somehow he felt more sick that he calmed down. He last his fight in the first ten years. He was going to give up! He was properly demonic there, he thought with a humorless laugh. Aziraphale looked at him and squeezed his hand. 

It was not hard to tell something similar was on Aziraphale’s head. The angel was thinking about how ashamed he was. Screaming like a child. How many people were injured by him? How much damage had he done? Why couldn’t he have just kept calm!

Crowley pulled their entwined hand to his lips, kissing the angel’s knuckles. It brought him out of his head.

Their peace, however small it was, did not last. The sound of an ATV startled them both into fighting position. The ATV stopped right next to them and two people stared at them.

“You folks are out far.You need a ride?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, but Aziraphale spoke, “Oh! No, thank you though. Very generous we just-”

“Takin’ a stroll.” Crowley finished. Both were nervous at the idea of being approached. These people could work for the foundation. Or they could not work for them and just hurt them anyway. The demons heart was beating out of his chest, and the angel was fidgeting with his ring. 

The humans looked suspicious, “you aren’t up to anythin’ now are ya? You sure you’re not lost?”

“We are perfectly fine, gentlemen. We’ll get going now.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and went to walk away. 

“Listen guys, you’re acting weird. We can’t have any criminal activity and you two-”

Crowley growled, “Listen! Stop playing cops. Leave us alone, we have dealt with enough lately! Back off.”

The humans nodded apologetically, “Sorry.”

Neither being had the energy to deal with acting nice anymore, and they trudged away. Far enough that no one would see them take off. Flying away they made a start for Texas. 

\---------

The last known location was Idaho, and now they were spotted in Arizona. They foundation tracked down the two men who saw them and interrogated them.

“They were criminals? Of course they were! We were right!”

“Did they say where they were going or give a clue?”

“No? They walked off after getting annoyed with up and when we tried to find them again they were gone.”

A dead end with these guys.

\---------

They found a patch of trees away from the populated areas of Texas and both laid down. Crowley groaned. His wings ached from using them so much and for such long stretches of time. He felt like putty.

“Think we could do miracles tomorrow?”

“What are we even going to do?”

“We could erase all knowledge of our existence? It might be a lot, but it would save us the meticulous miracleing?” 

Aziraphale sighed, “That will work.”

Sitting in silence that weighted down on them like the last thirty years, “I don’t think I can live in London again.”

Crowley looked at him, and nodded, “Where would you go?”

“You mean we? I can’t leave you!”

“We could move into a cottage in Scotland?” The demon hummed.

Aziraphale smiled, “I like that idea. After this mess we could miracle the papers and buy a cottage. We wouldn’t have to worry again.”

Crowley stares wistfully at the stars and smiles, “A place where we can see the stars.” And be alone. Together. 

They hold hands and fall asleep looking up with hope. In the morning they could worry about everything else. Nothing was going to ruin this tender moment.

\----

Waking up they saw the tree was perfectly fine. They felt less horrifically drained and destroyed. Today was the day they stop being chased. 

Crowley and Aziraphale sit down, and they take in all their powers, and push it into what they want it to be. This miracle was more than a snap and done. This was large and needed focus. It was the entire erasure of their existence in the human mind. They could start fresh after this. They just needed to do this right.

The world seems to shift around them as they miracle away the human knowledge of their existence. 

When their eyes open, it’s dark out. The day had gotten away from them as they pulled all their strength into this huge change. Crowley leaned onto his angel’s shoulder taking in deep breaths as he was close to passing out, Aziraphale rubs his demon’s back weakly. 

When they woke up it was day once again. They stared at the other and smiled. Joy welled up in them and they hugged each other tightly. It was over. It was over. It was over.

They were free.

\----------------------

Crowley sat in the Bentley, patting her wheel and the engine purred. Aziraphale was smiling so softly at him that he could barely bring up the courage to turn on the car and drive. They were in London, neither were comfortable with that. But they had their things. 

There were boxes in the backseat and they were ready to leave, forever. Never to look back on England again. 

With a grin he turns on the car and they ride away to a bed and breakfast somewhere far away.

\-------

After the excitement of getting a cottage and being free, and just general joy at being alive and together, the crushing emotions they had pushed away, arrived and dragged them back to their problems kicking and screaming.

Aziraphale looks at Crowley and breaks down crying. The demon is at his side, comforting the angel, just as the angel did when he woke up crying and yelling. 

“I killed someone Crowley. Someone died because of me!” The angel was shaking so hard that Crowley was sure Aziraphale was going to heave.

Crowley had no clue what to say, but Aziraphale didn’t need his placating words right now. They needed to have a conversation like adults, and they needed to come to terms with it. No matter how much it was going to hurt and bring back memories. Crowley knew in his heart of hearts, that they needed therapy. That's it!

After the crying stopped he cupped Aziraphale’s cheek with his hand softly, “Angel. We were scared, we didn’t know if we would leave or see each other again. Think of it this way, we were kidnapped and forced away from our powers, alone in a cell that would hurt us. If we had been humans we would have went crazy or died. It is not our fault that we were scared and it's not our fault that the people made us reveal what we are. Without those sigils neither of us would have been able to do any of that without purpose."

“I hate when you’re the voice of reason my dear.” The angel said wetly, and they both chuckled. 

What Crowley said was true, and they both knew it. But did that stop them from staring at the burn scars on Aziraphale’s hands and arms? Did it stop the way Crowley’s fingernails stayed claw-like, unable to switch back to human? 

Did it stop the nightmares? Or the fear of cells? The fear of cops or scientists? Did it stop the fear of humans?

No. The knowledge didn’t stop any of the newfound hurts, but time and care would heal them.

They would be ok.


End file.
